


Relatively Speaking

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4029613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Road Trip With My Brother 10 (Agent With Style, 2010)</p>
<p>Fake ID's don't always work out the way you want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relatively Speaking

“License and registration, please.”

Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment, still unable to believe that he’d just been caught going 39 mph in a 35 mph zone, before reaching for his wallet.

He didn’t dare glance at the officer, or Dean, for that matter. He could practically feel the tension radiating from his brother.

He didn’t blame him. It was the last thing they needed, for a cop to run their plates or closely examine their ID’s. So far they’d been lucky. The officer had simply motioned them over, pulled in behind them, and asked for the usual documents.

With a barely suppressed squirm Sam handed over the requested items. And held his breath. 

The officer, Davis, according to his nametag, studied Sam’s license, then examined the registration papers that Dean had removed from the glove box and handed to his brother.

“Tommy Aldridge,” Davis read out loud. “That right?”

Sam didn’t dare to respond. All he could do was hope his expression wasn’t screaming “That’s not my real name!”

“Huh.” The officer stared at the license again, then back at Sam. “Do I know you?”

“Uh, no, sir, I don’t think so.”

“Wait a minute…” The cop’s face lit up. “I know who you are.”

Sam swallowed. Their luck had just ran out. The next thing out of that cop’s mouth was going to be “Winchester,” and they’d be on their way to jail. 

“You’re LouAnn’s boy! I ain’t seen you in ages. Not since you was knee high to a grasshopper. I knew you looked familiar.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam agreed with a smile, recovering quickly from his surprise, using his dimples to their full advantage. “That’s me.”

“Well, I’ll be.” Davis handed the paperwork back, tucked his police cap under his arm, and ran his fingers through his hair. “Guess it wouldn’t be right t’ ticket you, then, huh?”

Sam decided to play along. “Uh, no, sir. It wouldn’t be.”

Davis leaned in conspiratorially. “Especially since you just might be…” He winked.

Sam couldn’t help it. “I might be…” he repeated, ignoring Dean’s groan.

“Well, let’s just say that me and yer ma were real close ‘bout 23 years ago…” There was a pause before he added, “Son.”

All Sam could do was blink, his mouth dropping open. Beside him, Dean made a barely muffled choking sound. 

Apparently Davis didn’t notice. Instead, he put his ticket book away. “You boys drive careful now.” He leaned closer to the window. “No more speedin’ and I just might have to run you in.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam agreed, “I mean, no, sir.”

"On your way, then," Davis instructed, gesturing with his hand toward the road.

“Hit it, Sam,” Dean said, a smirk on his face. 

And Sam did, leaving a trail of laughter behind him.

~end~


End file.
